Flying Solo
by SeaofDreams13
Summary: A wandering girl named Kotori Katsuye moves to Raimon in order to escape her painful past.There she meets the IE soccer club who are at a loss at her unwillingness to open up. Will she finally find the place where she belongs? KidouXoc
1. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

My name is Kotori Katsuye. I've been moving all around Japan trying to find a place where I belong. I've just moved into a little town called Raimon. It is in the afternoon, the sun is setting, and I am the only one walking around dragging my suitcases filled with my life belongings. I am alone, and I have no family. I decided to move to Raimon because it was a little town very far away.

I didn't expect to arrive this late. It was already 7:30pm, and I had nowhere to say. I was trying to think of what to do and walking at the same time, then all of sudden, I found myself on the ground. Dazed I looked around to see what had happened. There was a boy with brown dreads tied into a ponytail was on the ground too, rubbing his forehead. I quickly realized that I had just run into him.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I sized him up. He was wearing some funny- looking goggles and a cape?

"Ahh, yes" he answered in reply while picking himself up and dusting him self off. He then turned toward me and offered me his hand. "And you?"

"Oh, I'm okay. I'm sorry for bumping into. I should've watched where I was going" I answered while he pulled me up.

"No, no, no, it was my entire fault. I wasn't watching where I was going. Not to mention I was in a hurry to head home, since it's this late already."

There was a slight pause as he glanced around and saw my belongings.

"And where are you going?" he asked "It's very late. What's with the entire luggage?"

"Oh, my name is Kotori Katsuye. I've just got and am moving here as of today. Do you know of a place where I could stay that's cheap?"

"Nice to meet you Katsuye-chan. My name is Kidou Yuuto" he said with a smile as he introduced himself. "If you're looking for a place to stay, why not stay at my house?" he asked.

"No thank you. I've just met you and all, not to mention I would be a bother."

"It's the least I can do since I knocked into you like that. Besides, it's getting dark soon and you won't find your way around here now. It's only for one night." He said as he tugged on my arm, pulling me toward the direction he was going. "I'll see what I can do for you in the morning okay?"

I nodded and let myself be guided along by this boy. He seemed reliable and trustworthy, not to mention extremely kind to let me stay at his house.

Kidou was still holding onto my hand and guiding me along while in the other he dragged one of my suitcases. I myself was handling the other suitcase. Slowly we stopped in front of a big mansion gate. I stood awestruck at the size. So this is where this boy lived. He must come from a rich family.

Kidou walked up to a security box and pressed some buttons, and the gates opened. "Let's go" he said as he took my arm again and pulled me inside.

"Yuuto- san, do you come from a rich family?" I asked stupidly as I started at the mansion.

"You could say that." He said, "I'll tell you about it sometime later okay? First I have to tell my dad about it, and get you settled for the night."

"Thank you." I whispered as we slowly approached the house.

-End-

_Kotori's POV:_

_This is the first time anyone was ever kind to me. I wonder why Yuuto-san is doing this for me. He seems so nice. I wonder if I have truly found a place to stay. Raimon seems nice. I hope his father will let me stay here._

This is my second fanfic…though I'm not done with my first one…. :\ I wanted to take a break on it since I had writer's block. Meh. The title just randomly came to me while I was working on a project…and so I was like why not? How is it so far? PLZ REVIEW. :)


	2. Acceptance

_Sorry I haven't updated in so long…T-T….but school is causing me to stress _ I'm trying my best to do this with all the free time that I have, but there's a lot of things coming up…so…yea…don't expect much from me. :\ ….sorry to let you all down and write such a short chapter…well enjoy._

Acceptance

I took in the image of the house as a servant came to open the door. The house was enormous (obviously b/c it was a mansion LOL). I was awestruck by the interior as I was the exterior. It was fashioned in the like of an old English mansion. The whole floor was tiled with black and white marble, as if I had stepped onto an enlarged chess board. Facing the door, in the direct center was a beautifully and elegantly carved white marble staircase that branched in two at the middle and went up to the second floor.

"Welcome home master"

Kidou nodded to the maid and gave her my luggage.

"Please prepare a spare room for her" he said pointing at me "and bring this luggage to her room. Also, could you please ask for the cook to prepare food for one more?"

"Yes master" she replied as she silently went her way.

"Come" said Kidou as he turned back to me once more. He grabbed my hand and led me to the dinning room. It was extremely spacious and in the center was an extremely long rectangular table that had one seat and each end and about ten seats in between, at the sides. Sitting at the head was a small, pudgy man with blue hair.

"You're late" he said gruffly in a cold tone.

"Yes father, I'm sorry" Kidou replied, "we had soccer practice really late again this time"

"Well, make sure you come home in time for dinner at the very least."

"I'll try."

"Who's that with you?" the man, who apparently was his father, asked, finally noticing me hiding behind Kidou's back in an attempt to make myself more inconspicuous.

"Um…hello" I said timidly as I stepped out from behind Kidou.

Before his father could say anything Kidou quickly blurted, "I accidentally knocked into her while I was going home, so I decided to make it up to her by letting her stay at our house."

"And you didn't ask me?"

"…I'm asking you now aren't I?" answered Kidou.

"First let's eat, and you can tell me the full story as we are eating. No use listening with our stomachs growling. You girl, what is your name?"

"My name is Kotori, sir" I replied.

"You may eat with us and stay here for tonight. We will discuss this business in the morning after I hear everything."

And so, I settled down to eat a hearty dinner of the finest quality food, while Kidou explained to his father his day at school, soccer practice, how we met, and my circumstances. After the report was done, we sat in silence as his father sat back, and started mulling over the day's events with his eyes closed.

"Kotori, … am I right?" Kidou's father began.

"Yes sir."

"What is your full name?"

"Kotori Katsuye, sir"

"Hmm…what an interesting name. You must be a very lucky girl." (A/N: go look up the meaning if you wanna know :P )

_On the contrary…I'm pretty unlucky. You don't know what I've been through._ I thought to myself.

"What are you doing here in Raimon?"

"I decided to move here because the orphanage kicked me out" I said simply.

With that, we sat in silence after that until the end of dinner.

"Come" said Kidou as the maid came to clear the table, "I'll show you to your room" and with that, he grabbed my hand and led me out of the dinning room and up the beautiful marble steps to the second floor. We turned left and when down to the very end of the hallway.

"The door we're facing now goes to my room" he said, then turning toward the one to the left of it, "This is your room. Feel free to call me if you need anything." he pointed out as he opened the door for me.

"Thank you so much for all you've done for me Yuuto-san!" I exclaimed.

Embarrassed, he turned his head away and said "No need to call me Yuuto-san, call me Kidou, okay? After all, we are the same age."

"Okay …Kidou-kun!" I replied smiling happily.

"Oh and…one more thing," he said as I walked into the room, "can you come to my room after you're done? I promised I'd tell you about my family right? …Unless you're too tired to…" he trailed off, as a faint color rose to his cheek, so very faint it was, that I wondered if my eyes were deceiving me.

"Sure"

I have never felt this kind of acceptance before, ever. It made my heart well up to the brim with emotions, and slowly, tears came falling down. Quickly I wiped them away as I unpacked a few things from my suitcases.

As I stand in the shower, and let the warm water run over me, I let my tears come out. Slowly, all the bottled up sadness is let out, and the tears merge with the water running down. As I step out of the shower I feel reborn. Have I finally found a place for me to belong?

I dried myself, and slipped on my underclothes. A set of worn out light blue pjs that contrasted with my dark black/bluish long hair went over the whole thing. I looked into the mirror in the room, checking to make sure nothing was out of ordinary, so that Kidou wouldn't suspect that I had been crying. I saw within the reflection staring back at me, a normal sized girl, with long black/bluish hair, and a pair of sad dark brown eyes. No signs of crying, but definitely, the pain can be seen. Quickly I blinked a couple of times, and thought about what happened today. Kidou mustn't see me like this I told myself. Slowly happiness could be seen in my eyes, but it was only like an airbrushed layer, concealing the darkness deep within.

A few seconds later, found me knocking on Kidou's door, curious to know more about him.

"Kidou-kun!"

The door slowly opened….

-End-

_:O Kotori's gonna find out about Kidou? :D ahahhaha…something's slowly beginning to happen to Kidou :D…let's see when he'll realize it :)_


	3. Comfort

_Srry guys, I'm trying my best but these 5-6 weeks are gonna be tough w/ EOCT and finals rolling in…- gawd my teachers just keep stacking loads of work…. T-T_

Twisted feelings

"Come in Kotori" said Kidou as he slowly opened the door, revealing his room inside.

The room looked so neat and organized, yet one could easily tell that everything was set up with care. It seemed that Kidou-kun was a soccer fanatic, with posters neatly pinned on the wall and soccer magazines stacked smartly in a pile on a clear glass table. And on his bed… XD was a couple of emperor penguin plushies. (A/N: I just had to put that XDXD)

"Wahhh!" I exclaimed as my eyes opened wide at the sight of his room. Quickly I did a flying leap into his bed, grabbing the biggest penguin and cuddle it close to my body. Kidou stood in the doorway, embarrassed.

"I can explain-" he began as color began to rise in his cheeks.

"Ahahaha," I giggled, "It's so cute. I love it!"

"Really?" he asked hesitantly, as if in disbelief. It was as if he'd thought I'd laugh at him.

"Yes, really." I said with a big grin on my face.

"So…" I drawled out, becoming serious now.

"Um…yea about that..." he said.

I settle down on his bed, holding the penguin tightly by my side. The room was filled with an eerie silence as I stared intently at the boy wearing a tight v-necked black shirt and blue jeans who was now leaning on the couch silent.

"I've never really knew my parents" he began, his voice just barely above a whisper. I crawled closer toward the foot of the bed to hear him. "I lost them in a car accident that I barely remember when I was little. I was around 4 at that time, and my sister, she was only 3. After that, we were placed in an orphanage together. Our stay there was okay. We had some fun times together, but there were awful ones too. I remember that some other kids would come to pick on my sister and me. And I would always end up getting a little beat up from the frays…. Then one day, we were separated and got adopted by different families. But the good thing is, she's close by, so I can see her often."

There was a slight pause as he stopped to gather his breath. His head was looking down at the ground, and it was then that I noticed the two small darkened spots on the carpet. More teardrops landed on the carpet, making a dark wet spot. Quietly, I left the plushy on the bed and walked over to where he was and hugged him tightly. We stayed like that for a few moments before we broke apart, and I smiled at him to give him comfort. He dried the trail of tears from his face and removed his goggles to wipe the tears away from his eyes while I returned back to my comfy spot on his bed. I understood the pain of losing the people that you love. I had experienced the same thing, yet I had no tears to shed over it. But, somehow seeing this boy that I'd barely knew, who was so kind to me, and sharing his painful past made tears form anew upon my eyes. I stared at his back, as he was now sitting on the foot of his bed. As if he knew I was thinking about him, he turned around and looked at me with a saddened smile. Some where in that smile I found comfort and a warm sensation flooded through me as I look at him now without his goggles. He had beautiful, mesmerizing eyes, deep and full of understanding. They were a lovely deep and dark red shade that gleamed in the lighting. Those eyes, they pierced right through me, as if it could see all of my darkest secrets.

"Kotori?" he breathed my name, his face inches from mine. Started from being caught in realms of his eyes, I fell back on the bed. "Kotori" he said again as he crawled next to my side. He was now looking down at me, peering into my face. Doki, doki, doki, came the sound of my heart. Why was my heart racing all of a sudden?

"Why are you crying and hiding your face?" he asked as he turned my face to look at him. His hand softly wiped my tears away and he started to slowly caress my cheek. A tingling sensation rushed over me as I got goose bumps all over my body. As turned my body to face Kidou and opened my mouth to speak, I was met with something warm and soft pressing against it. My eyes that had closed at the unexpected assault flew open instantly as I realized that he was kissing me. I tried to struggle a little but somehow I could find no strength, and my eyes slowly closed, letting the rush take over my body. Unknowingly my arms had encircled his neck and my fingers were tangled in his dreads, pressing his face closer to mine. I felt the warmth of his body as his arms enclosed around me and pulled me closer in to him. But as abruptly as the kiss started he pulled away, and we both laid there on his bed still staring at each other's face and at the same time gasping for breath.

I turned away from him in bewilderment, my face flushed all red. Doki, doki, doki, my heart raced. I was beginning to feel light headed.

"I...I'm…I'm sorry" said Kidou, "I was...it was…it…it just happened…I…I don't know why it…."

As I turned to look at him while his words trailed off, his head was turned down and a look of shame and embarrassment was on his face. Quickly, not wanting to be in the room anymore, I slid off the bed and made my way towards the door. I stopped for a second before going out and said "Good night" in as even a tone as I could possibly manage before hastily slipping out the room and went towards my room. I immediately escaped to my room and slipped inside, closing the door behind me as I leaned against it. I stood leaning against the door but gradually slid down and sat on the floor in reverie, thinking about what had just happened. My stomach churned at the thought and it felt as if my feelings had become twisted in such a short span of time…. Unconsciously my hand went up to trace my lips. My first kiss….

_:O fast relationship right off the bat… :\ meh… I dunno where I'm going w/ this fanfic…oh well, I'm making it up as I go :) __Oh and… i'm thinking about starting on a new fanfic so I wuz wondering if you guys will help me out? PLZ?_

_SO, after the FFI, and IJ goes back to japan and start school in japan…where will Kidou and the rest of the other members go to school? O-o I mean will sakuma return to Teikoku? Will fubuki, tsunami, and etc. go back to their schools? Where will Midorikawa and Hiroto go to school? Will Kidou go to Raimon to be with his sister? :| yea… you can help by responding to theses questions :) thank you! R&R_


	4. Confusion

_YAY SUMMER…T-T wait…why do I have a shitload of hw? - I'm sorry guys…I thought I'd be able to upload more regularly….. T-T this isn't going well…. Sorry for the short chapter…meh…I'mah try to finish all this crap so I can get back to writing… :| hopefully…unless I have more SAT prep…O-O…._

Confusion

The sound of birds chirping as the cool morning breeze rushed over me and I woke up to the pale yellow sun streaming into my bedroom. As my eyes slowly opened and took in my surroundings, I sat bolt upright in an instant as I remembered where I was and what had happened to me. Just remembering made my heart pound again…in what? Fright? Anticipation? I really had no clue. :|

But I did know a one thing; I didn't really want to see Kidou…. Nice as he was, after what happened last night…what does he expect me to do? Pretend like it didn't happen? Like I could after my first kiss had been stolen abruptly by someone I didn't really know. Unfortunately, the inevitable meeting would have to happen soon or later, so why not just see if I could escape from it altogether by seeing his father and telling him that I would be off. I would get this matter settled and be on my way. Hastily I got up, fixed myself, and put on a cute light blue shirt and a pair of white jeans. Quietly I opened the door and slipped down stairs, pausing a brief interval before Kidou's room for who-knows-what reason before reminding myself to get going. I made my way into the previous dinning room from the night before, hoping to catch Kidou's father eating breakfast and end the matter once and for all. As I was walking down the hall toward the dinning room deep in my thoughts I bump into a darkened figure walking towards me that I did not notice. But before I could fall back the figure grabbed me and pinned me to the wall to stop both of our falls. I opened me eyes in surprise to see that my savior was none other that Kidou who had just come out of the dinning hall. Just like last night he was not wearing his goggles and his piercing gaze seemed to melt me into this fixed spot; color slowly rose on my cheeks. I tore my eyes away from his and turned my face away, not wanting to face him. There seemed to be a sad, forlorn look upon his face. His hands gripped my wrists tightly for a moment, causing me to gasp in pain, but then he released his hold and walked away, leaving me feeling weak as I tried to make my way toward the dinning hall again. I stumbled in the room and sat down at the already placed plate at the chair to the right of the head of the table; Kidou's father was sitting in at the head. Judging by the empty plate with crumbs leftover across from where I sat, that must have been where Kidou was sitting. "Good Morning" I said to Kidou's father as I gathered some food on my platter. "Kotori," he began "I would like you to stay here for the rest of your stay at Raimon. I'm sure you won't object to this because you have no where else to go, nor any money on you, am I right?"

"Oh, it's quite alright, but for you to such a thing… I was just going to tell you that I would be leaving…."

"Nonsense! And go where? Don't worry I shall adopt you from that orphanage that you said kicked you out. They probably have all your legal papers and whatnot."

"That won't be necessary" I said, starting to get nervous, "that orphanage cut all ties with me, and I have no documents. I was just another one of those abandoned kids on the street."

"Then that'll make matters easier for me. You shall stay here with us. No buts. Now hurry up and go catch up to Kidou, he'll show you around town today. I assume that you don't have much with you, so today you can go buy anything that you want."

"…T-T-Thank you so much…" I stammered, stunned.

Reluctantly I thanked him and told him that I would stay with him.

Great, just my luck to get stuck in this awkward situation. *sigh* Maybe I should just give up and go…no, no, never, I'm never going back there again. Why did such a thought even enter my mind? I guess I'll go shopping…with…Kidou…

All of a sudden I felt warm, and a bit happy that I didn't have to leave. I turned and climbed back up the stairs, heading towards Kidou's room. As I walked a feeling that I can't really describe rose from the pit of my stomach to my chest, causing me to feel warm all over. I tried to shrug the feeling off as I knocked on the door. "Kidou-kun?" I asked, wondering if he was inside. The door creaked open and he was standing in front of me, dressed in a soccer outfit with the soccer ball under the crook of his arm. "Yes?" he replied staring at me through his shaded goggles. "Umm…your father said that,…well, you could take me around and show me Raimon…" I started, but then trailed off.

"Well, I got a soccer practice that I need to go to right now, so, yea…" he said as he made his way past me and started to walk down the hall.

"Wait!" I called out after him and tugged his sleeve as past me. He stopped and turned to face me.

Shocked that he'd actually stop and listen, I couldn't utter a sound.

Seeing that I couldn't replay he closed in on me, trapping me, with his arms placed on either side next to me. "Well?" he asked in a low voice.

"Can I…can I come with you?" I asked in a pleading tone.

Kidou drew back, and started to walk down the stairs. I watched as he continued his descent. About halfway down, he turned around and looked back. Seeing that I had not followed him, he looked up and asked in a bit of an exasperated tone, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

_WAHHH…T-T im so srry…it wasn't good. :| (pout)_

_Reviews? __


	5. The Past

_OTL TT-TT __why did I choose to take 2 APs… I'll try to update weekly…ehehe but im not making any promises…AP world drains you. =.=_

The Past

"Hey Kidou!" shouted somebody approaching us

Startled I looked up and then as a customary reaction hid behind Kidou. We were on our way to Raimon Middle School where Kidou went daily to practice soccer with his teammates. My guess is, that this guy was probably one of those people, but still, you can never be too sure of things.

Kidou quickly acknowledged the person who was calling out to him and then turned his head to me with a weird look on his face.

"What?" I asked

"What are you doing behind me?" he replied with a question.

I could tell he was irked, not wanting to annoy him further I didn't answer but stepped out from behind him as the person neared us.

"Hey Kidou!" the person said again as he approached. He was a bright cheerful and friendly looking person with funny looking brown hair with a red bandana around his head. In his arms held a soccer ball. "Who's this?" The boy said as he turned to face me with a big grin.

"Hello Endou" replied Kidou "This a friend of mine who just recently came to live with me. Her name's Kotori."

"H-hello" I managed to stammer out.

"Nice to meet you" replied the boy "My name's Endou, Endou Mamoru. Are you coming to watch us practice?"

"Yes"

_The threesome made there way over to the school casually, seeming like a group of close friends._

_-meanwhile-_

_In some crowded city in Japan…._

_A woman slowly climbs up a set of stairs to reach the second floor of the apartment building she shares with her boyfriend and his daughter. She is young with a pretty face, but one look at her and you can tell that she's a B****. She saunters to the third door on the right, inserts the key, turns the knob and lets herself in._

_-yet elsewhere :D-_

_BRR-RRR-RRRING!_

…_._

_The phone in an office room starts to ring. A man sitting at a computer screen hurriedly types a few more words before spinning his rolling chair towards the direction of the phone. Hastily he picks it up, expecting a call from his employer about the report that he was currently finishing up so that he could present it at the next meeting. _

"_Hello?" he asked._

"_It's me." The voice on the phone replied._

_The man was surprised to hear his gf's voice on the phone, for she rarely called him during work (it was already established that he was a very busy man, being the secretary of the president of a big company). With that in mind, he knew something was wrong…._

_He could here an edge to her voice, it sounded urgent and pressing, but kind of ticked off._

"_What's happened? Did you two argue again? I'll talk to her again about it, just wait until I get back."_

"_No. It's nothing like that. That little unthankful runt of yours ran off. To think that you still let her live with you. At least she's gone now. Hmph."_

"_What?" The man jerked up straight in shock. "What do you mean left?"_

"_Her room was all cleared out and she took all the extra money in the jar. That thief." His gf spat out._

"_We have to find her now…but I have work, could you contact the police department for me? I'll discuss this with you when I get back home." After saying good bye and hanging up the phone the man sighed and slumped down in his chair. Why? Why did this happen of all things? Just when things were kind of getting better…. His head hurt. It all went down hill after his wife died…. He fell into depression, his daughter had grown distant from him, and he had just stopped caring about almost everything all together, which had inevitably affected his work. That was what it was like, until he had met his gf. She had helped to get his life back together, but she disliked his daughter from his first marriage. Though she had help, the more time he spent with her, it seemed that he could see the faults within her that he had at first just ignored. But now, what was more important, his gf or his daughter?_

"_Kotori, where are you?" he whispered._

:O *gasp* dum-dum-dum :) yea…XD PLZ R&R REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED XD


	6. NOTICE

To my fabulous readers,

Sorry for not being able to update my story/stories…. I shall be going on a hiatus for sometime…so sorry . My skool work has been piling up, and on top of that my dad happened to be in an accident and has been at the hospital for a week now…so my life is all screwed up rite now…. sorry plz bear w/ me. I will try my bestest to get the chapters out when I can.

~SeaofDreams13


End file.
